


A Bouquet For Saihara

by Shinomiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, hanahaki byou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinomiya/pseuds/Shinomiya
Summary: Ouma loves Saihara, and if by any means he would confess his love, it would be by dying, right?





	A Bouquet For Saihara

**Author's Note:**

> uh again this is on my wattpad MemekanTsumiki, tho its named Stay Forever  
> why? idk   
> one shot anyways hi bye thats all have fun

A dark jeweled sky covered the globe that surrounded the Ultimates academy. An academy where they were stuck for more than a week, on the intent of making 16 students to fall into despair and end eachother's lives. Kaede, the one who would always bring strength to all sixteen students that were stuck there, was dead. Executed for falling into despair. Everyone was in tears, but the one who cried the most was Saihara. He seemed so heartbroken that he even lost his strength and fell onto his knees, only to later be listening to classic piano music. While everyone seemed to be feeling numb, Ouma was the only one who still kept his same old self. He got bullied, punched and hit by Kaito, Tenko and Maki, yet he still felt nothing. For him, it was like nothing happened. Or atleast, said he. He truly felt sad for Kaede, but he knew there was no point on letting all those feelings eat him up until he got depressed. So what else is better to hide your own pain with lies? A cheerful smile can hide tears. A cheeky dark humorous joke can hide a hurting comment. You can solve ANYTHING with a simple act, or perhaps many words. Getting physically hurt was way better than emotionally. But out of everything around him, the only thing he hated the most: The piercing glares thrown at him by Saihara. The hateful words. The disgust acts. Everything showed that he hated Ouma. God, that was breaking his heart. His soul. He truly is an evil supreme leader, but above of all, he was human. He did lie, but everything for a damn reason. He wanted this killing game to end, but there was nothing he could do against Monokuma. He would never be strong enough to defeat that fucking bear, in the end, he was no better than a small child trying to fight a dinosaur.  
His amethyst orbs stared at all of his classmates united, happy, and Saihara. Ouma's eyes seemed... Sad. Depressed. Empty. Hollow. Hurt. Suddenly the boy coughed, putting his hand on his mouth only to see a violet petal in his hand now. Ahh. He was going to die. That sucked. That was what he thought at the second, angrily biting his lips and glaring towards the petal. As soon as he saw someone coming, he hid the petal in his pockets. Ah, it was Saihara that seemed rather worried.  
" O-Ouma-kun... Are you alright..? "  
The boy asked, his hand reaching towards Ouma, only for the shorter boy to get away on impulse. His eyes seemed rather scared to be touched by Saihara, which made the detective wonder: Why? Did he do something wrong?  
" Ouma-kun... Did I do anything wrong? Perhaps I can redeem myself with anything? "  
The ultimate detective said, clear worry in his words. That made Ouma sort of... Happy. To know that atleast a little, his crush worried about him. Anyhow, he had to reply with a lie. But right now he felt an urge to cough all the pain he had, which he'd rather not do at the moment.   
" S-Saihara-chan ~ You worry about me? H- How sweet!~"  
The shorter male said, his voice sounding rather raspy and pained. Truly, holding back his flowers was going to hurt.  
" O-Ouma-kun are y- "  
Saihara said, only to be interrupted shortly after he began his sentence.  
" I'm just a little ill! I'll go back to my room ~ I'll see you later! "

" Ah wait, Ouma-kun! "  
Saihara said, but before he could hold the supreme leader back, his agile legs dashed towards the dorms. Yet, once he was out of the academy's building, he tripped and fell on his knees, coughing flowers showered with blood uncontrollably, grinding his teeth as he tried to stop his coughing. His eyes welled with tears, his vision was so fucking blurry and everything hurt. God, that pool of blood was very visible. As soon as he managed to stood up, he heard Saihara calling out for him, the male's eyes seemed scared and his body seemed to move on it's own towards Ouma, who was barely standing up in front of a pool of his own blood. The supreme leader turned to face the unrecognizable face due to his blurry vision, his eyes were expressing sadness and heartbreak, along with a little piece of fear. He quickly stumbled back, tripping on his own feet and falling on his own pool of blood and flowers. It was... Almost like he fell on a garden... A heartbreak garden. Saihara rushed to his side, holding the boy close to his chest as he held back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes so badly. Ouma looked at his fearful crush, his eyes half closed as he could only focus on the one who held him close. His vision was too blurry, he couldn't tell whoever was holding him, it's not like it mattered.  
" H-hey. Whoever you are, if I die... That's Saihara's fault. I wasn't murdered in normal circumstances. I died out of love. Unrequited love. That's weird right? For me to love a guy. More specifically, the one person who hates me the most. If a class trial is held, don't reveal this until the conclusion of the case. I can't ruin that guy's fun right now. Anyways... I trust you with my last words. "  
The supreme leader smirked as he felt his body grow weaker and everything seemed to hurt even more each second. Then suddenly, a voice spoke everything he ever wanted to hear.  
" Ouma-kun.. I love you too. I really really do. I just.. Had never realized it. But after hearing you out, I guess I realize it. I have always loved you. S-so please... "  
The voice gave a brief pause, inhaling deeply as it seemed like they started to cry.  
" Please don't leave me alone... You were all I could trust... Don't leave me here in this crazy place, alone and heartbroken. I love you. "  
It was Saihara's sweet voice. The sweetest and most gentle voice ever. At the same second, the pain was gone. Everything was gone. All the numbness he once felt, gone as the leaves on the wind.  
A soft smile appeared on his face as he ran his fingers and thumbs on Saihara's hair, unable to stand up. And so they shared a tern kiss, a lovable and kind one. Truly a happy moment for both of them.  
" Now... We should probably wash all this blood off. Okay, Ouma? "


End file.
